ONE-SHOT - ¿De dónde vienen los vampiros?
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del fic "Where do vampires come from?" de "AnimeWolfGirl9"] Un día, Mika le hace a Krul una pregunta muy extraña; una que ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir que no esperaba [SOFT MIKAKRUL] Mikaela Hyakuya x Krul Tepes [SUPER-ULTRA-SOFT KRURID] Ferid Bathory x Krul Tepes


_**DISCLAIMERS:**_ _Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ _ ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)***_ _Tampoco es mío este One-shot, sino de la usuaria "_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl9**_ _". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción_ _ **~.~**_

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original)** **:** Después de escribir esto, me surgió una especie de deseo por verlo suceder en la serie **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo)** **:** Como el fandom es tan nuevo que hay relativamente pocas historias suyas… y como la **MAYORÍA** son fan-fics yaois/yuris o de 'YUUNOA' ***Rueda los ojos (?)*** Decidí traducir esto porque, aparte de proporcionarme la libertad de aportar material de una pareja que me gusta - **aunque sea poco apreciada** \- ' **MIKAKRUL** ' ( **Mikaela Hyakuya** x **Krul Tepes** ), al igual que toques de mi pareja culposa/semi-OTP ' **KRURID** ' ( **Ferid Bathory** x **Krul Tepes** ), me gustó que tratara varias dudas y temas que no se han mostrado en la serie, al menos todavía. Ojalá las aclaren a medida que avance más el manga. ¡Viva el ' **MIKAKRUL** '! cofcof **y-también-el-'KRURID'cof** (?)cofcof ***o*** Ah sí, podría haber un poco de OOC, aunque eso quedará a criterio de cada lector **xD** Como sea, ¡disfruten el one-shot! **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[ONE-SHOT]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **¿De dónde vienen los vampiros?**_ _ **"**_

 _ **(Where do vampires come from?)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Por "**_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl9**_ _ **"]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Un poco más de siete meses después de que se hubiera _convertido_ , Mikaela Hyakuya hizo la pregunta que Krul Tepes no estaba esperando demasiado. En las raras ocasiones que él consiguió hablar con la reina de los vampiros, parecía todavía poseer una pizca de curiosidad. A pesar de su entorno, él siempre parecía venir con algo nuevo. Y esto fue algo que Krul nunca vio venir.

.

 _—Uh…_ —El tono de Mika era vacilante cuando miró hacia la reina de rosados cabellos, tenía su ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras luchaba con la elección de sus palabras.

.

Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, cruzando las piernas con una expresión neutra en su rostro—. _¿Tienes algo en mente?_

.

Krul no solía preguntar sobre lo que su rubio 'ciervo' estuviera pensando — _él había sido conocido por hablar más ahora que hace unos meses y ella estaba muy ocupada_ — más fue su indecisión lo que le llamó la atención.

.

— _Por favor, no pienses que estoy loco por preguntar. Ya sé que es un poco estúpido, pero…_ —Se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior en ligera vergüenza.

.

La peli-rosa había aprendido a lidiar con los cambios en la personalidad del chico, los cuales se estaban volviendo más sutiles con cada día que pasaba. Sin embargo, su renuencia a hablar le molestaba.

.

— _Si vas a decir algo, escúpelo_ —Murmuró ella, encontrando que empezaba a desarrollar un dolor de cabeza. El día ya había estado lo suficientemente lleno de estrés, y con el 'vampiro novato' ahora haciendo preguntas… **¡Mierda!** Ella sólo quería un momento de paz, ¿era mucho pedir? _**"**_ _Si él no fuera tan importante, yo no lo habría 'convertido' en primer lugar_ _ **"**_ Se recordó a sí misma, adquiriendo una respiración relajada.

.

Mika todavía no había dicho nada, probablemente tratando de ganar más tiempo… o probablemente había notado la pequeña cantidad de sangre en su boca, por ahora. Gracias a eso parecía que — _incluso después de meses—_ él todavía estaba ajustándose a los cambios de ser un vampiro. Él tuvo doce años para desarrollar hábitos como un ser humano; ahora tendría una vida para desarrollar algunos como vampiro. Tarde o temprano, él acabaría por acostumbrarse.

.

— _¿De dónde vienen… los vampiros?_ —La última parte de su oración se estancó, la expresión de su rostro fue volviéndose una de incertidumbre; tanto por la decisión de hacer la pregunta como por la intriga de cuál sería la respuesta que recibiría. Sus palabras quedaron flotando en la mente de la fémina por un momento, antes de que se procesaran parcialmente.

.

 _—¿Huh?_ —Una exclamación de sorpresa escapó de sus labios antes de que ella siquiera diera permiso para hacerlo. Se movió en su asiento, inclinándose hacia adelante con la boca medio-abierta, con los colmillos relucientes por la luz de la puesta del sol.

.

— _Te ves como-…_ —Mika volvió a cortar la frase con otra mordida al labio inferior.

.

Krul Tepes se alegró. Sin embargo, a sabiendas de que probablemente él había estado comparando su expresión con la de su " _hermano_ " — _el otro Serafín_ — que se había escapado de la ciudad de los vampiros: pensó que no era demasiado malo para ser comparado con lo que eran. Pero ella era la reina de los vampiros después de todo, ella estaba por encima de ellos.

.

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ —Krul enfrascó rápidamente la pequeña cantidad de emoción que se le había filtrado a su semblante, recuperando su expresión lo más cercana a la neutralidad que pudo. La pregunta de Mika taladró en su mente. ¿Que de dónde venían los vampiros? ¿Qué cosa le había poseído para que preguntara eso?

.

Era extraño. La mayoría de los vampiros actuaban muy diferentes de sus ' _usuales formas de ser_ ' estando bajo la sed de sangre, hecho que ella misma — _aunque odiara admitirlo_ — podía entender… pero Mika parecía ponerse 'extraño' una vez que la sed de sangre se había ido. Después de que él había bebido su tan preciado y necesitado líquido vital carmesí — _el cual ella "muy gentilmente" le proporcionaba directamente de su persona_ — era cuando normalmente las preguntas raras comenzaban.

.

— _Es que… yo sé que mencionaste que los vampiros de mayor rango pueden convertir a los humanos en vampiros, pero… ¿hay algo más?_ —Un pequeño rubor apareció en el rostro del muchacho de rubios cabellos, y fue entonces cuando la Tepes finalmente entendió lo que él le había estado insinuando.

.

.

.

 _Oh… con que el pequeño se refería a **eso**._

.

.

.

Ella se tomó unos minutos para pensar, deleitándose en aquél silencio mientras su mente se agitaba. Por supuesto, los vampiros de mayor prestigio podrían 'convertir' a la gente, pero… y repetía: ¿¡Qué maldita cosa poseería a Mika para hacerle pensar que había alguna otra manera!? ¿¡Acaso las hormonas de su anterior humanidad aún se le agitaban al muchachito!?

.

— _¡Por supuesto que no! Si te refieres a los vampiros… reproduciéndose…_ —La palabra dejó un mal sabor en su boca—. _Entonces eso_ _ **no**_ _es posible. Cuando un ser humano se convierte en vampiro, la mayor parte de sus funciones corporales se apagan. Esto incluye cualquier cosa que pudiera conducir a… "_ _eso_ _"…_

.

Su mente era débilmente consciente de que sus propias mejillas estaban llegando a la más mínima sombra de un rubor, pero rápidamente lo ignoró. Una vez que pasaran de aquél tema, entonces no surgiría de nuevo… esperaba ella.

.

— _Eso tiene sentido…_ —Murmuró el Hyakuya, y Krul sabía que él debía haber estado pensando en cómo sólo la mitad de sus funciones humanas se apagaron. Por supuesto, él se negaba a beber sangre humana, por lo que su dependencia a la sangre de la peli-rosa era lo que lo mantenía allí en aquél momento—. _Sólo pensé-…_

 _._

 _—¿Que Ferid salió de la 'matriz' como la existencia repugnante que es?_ —Lo interrumpió abruptamente, aunque con una sonrisa acompañando sus palabras. El niño soltó una pequeña risa, una acción que no era más que una sombra de lo que él había sido hace meses. El rubio ya empezaba a perder parte de su sentido del humor, una completa lástima en opinión de Krul.

.

— _No, yo-…_ —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por otra pequeña risa, así como una cara de disgusto—. _¡Eww! Eso está mal._

.

Las imágenes de lo que probablemente estaba cruzando por la cabeza del rubio aparecieron en la mente de la monarca. Sí, no obstante, imaginar a un viejo — _no más 'joven' sino igual que en la actualidad_ — Ferid Bathory apareciendo a partir de la nada y diciendo: _**«**_ _¡Hola, mundo~!_ _ **»**_ con su molesta voz… ¡La hizo querer gritar por dentro y vomitar al mismo tiempo! **¡Que horror!** Esa fue una analogía desagradable, pero habría sido divertido antes de que la 'mente imaginativa' de Mika lo hubiese arruinado.

.

— _¿Eso resuelve tu pregunta?_ —Preguntó ella, casi con la esperanza de que el chico no volviese a tocar el tema. Pero, oh, cuan equivocada estaba.

.

 _—¿Acaso hay_ … _?_ —La frase la hizo contener la respiración por un momento. ¿Qué más podría preguntar el mocoso? ¡Ah, por todos los…!

.

— _No, no hay 'hijos' de vampiros. Seguimos manteniendo la misma edad 'física' en el momento en que bebemos la sangre humana_ —De ahí se respondía el 'por qué' Krul parecía una niña de tan sólo doce años.

.

Respecto a Mika, él continuaría 'envejeciendo' físicamente hasta que completara su 'transformación en vampiro', bebiendo sangre humana alguna vez. Pero la Tepes no estaba segura de si era probable; ya que su propia sangre sólo podría durar un determinado tiempo manteniendo a Mika… _aunque no sería para siempre._

.

— _No es eso. En cierto modo lo supuse a partir de tu respuesta anterior…_ —Él negó con la cabeza antes de que sus ojos mostrasen algún tipo de emoción, una que ella no pudo identificar de inmediato—. _Pero… ¿siempre fueron vampiros?_

.

 _Lástima_ … eso fue lo que aquellos ojos azules reflejaron. La reina vampírica se dio cuenta de ello a medida que su 'ciervo' se quedó en silencio. Sus palabras trajeron recuerdos desagradables, los que ella preferiría olvidar. Soledad, pérdida y dolor… todo la agredió mentalmente. Exteriormente, supo que se había estremecido.

.

— _¿Alguna vez fuiste-…?_ —Su siguiente pregunta comenzó a venir, ella se quedó en silencio mientras que las palabras de él eran suaves, mezcladas con compasión. La ira entró en la niña y no estaba muy segura de a quién iba dirigida.

.

— _Antes de nosotros, sólo había… dolor y debilidad, miedo y muerte_ … —Susurró ella, manteniendo sus ojos escarlatas fijos en el suelo—. _Pero perseveramos y resucitamos de entre las llamas de la estupidez humana. Es bueno recordar que no somos como el 'ganado' que terminamos gobernando._

.

Ante aquellas palabras, el dolor nuevamente cruzó por sus ojos, esos ojos azules tan profundos como el océano. Ella lo miró brevemente y… se preguntó cómo Ferid podría deleitarse tanto al atormentar a ese pobre muchacho. Krul no lo confesaría… _pero sentía rabia al ponerse a pensar en eso._

.

Por otra parte, ella lograba conseguir su propio placer al atormentar al vampiro de pelo-plateado, para poder argumentar su punto… casi como para desquitarse, o incluso para castigar al Bathory por todo lo que le hizo a su actual y preciado sirviente. ¿Eh? ¿Que si también era como una forma de rechazar sus constantes 'declaraciones de amor' y acoso? Sip, **todo** eso se incluía en el paquete. Ferid tenía parte de la culpa, al no cuidar sus palabras: él mismo se buscaba esas 'mutilaciones' de parte de su 'amada' Krul… _aunque tampoco debía descartarse la posibilidad de que el 'Séptimo progenitor' fuese masoquista_.

.

Respecto a los ojos de Mika, la peli-rosa no quiso verlos ni un minuto más. Se levantó de su trono y se volteó para salir de la habitación. Probablemente los ojos de Mika reflejaron más dolor y compasión, clavándose en su espalda… pero la aludida no los quería.

.

Ella podía sobrellevar su propia debilidad e incluso irse más allá; no necesitaba la empatía de nadie. Así que sólo se retiró de la habitación con el preciado recuerdo de la risa de Mika Hyakuya en lugar de su usual melancolía… a pesar de que estuviera vinculado a una conversación que la había llevado a caer en cuenta y hablar de su propia realidad sombría.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original)** **:** Por lo tanto, esto nació de una divertida conversación que " **AnimeWolfGirl16** " y yo creamos un día mientras roleábamos ( **excepto que no era tan deprimente al final, sólo la parte en que imaginamos a Ferid apareciendo de la nada** ) LOL Siento como que Krul necesita un poco más de amor en este Fandom ( **así como algunos otros personajes con los que estoy trabajando para nuevos fanfics** ), por lo que pensé que podría comenzar publicando éste. Destinado principalmente para ser un intento de humor crack hacia Ferid, pero pienso que salió bastante bien. Además, pido disculpas si alguna información es incorrecta aquí ( **No estoy tan bien informada como a mí me gustaría acerca de los vampiros** ) ¡Gracias por leer y pido disculpas si alguien está algo OOC! **~.~**_


End file.
